ISY
by Assimy
Summary: "Bonjour" Un simple message s'affichant sur son téléphone, et tout explose...
1. Jour 1

« Bonjour »

Fronçant les sourcils en regardant son téléphone, Sasuke observa le message système étrange qu'affichait ce dernier, une simple salutation lui laissant le choix de continuer ou... de continuer. Décidément cela était bien étrange, décidant que cela devait être une simple erreur de système, le ténébreux appuya sur le bouton continuer tout en soupirant en voyant le bus s'arrêter à un énième arrêt qui, bien sûr, n'était pas le sien. L'Uchiwa était dans ce bus depuis seulement une dizaine de minutes et il en avait déjà assez, le reste du trajet promettait d'être long...

« J'espère que tu m'excuseras de te déranger maintenant, en sachant qu'en plus tu as l'air d'être déjà soûlé par ce trajet, mais je dois m'entrainer et je t'avoue que ton téléphone était le plus facile à infiltrer. »

Cette fois ci le jeune brun écarquilla grand les yeux en laissant sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, choqué du fait que quelqu'un puisse être en train de le hacker à l'instant même. Car oui, cela devait bien être un hack, il voyait mal son téléphone lui envoyé tout seul ce genre de message, et puis, la fin du message lui confirmait sa pensée. Secouant la tête en voyant un autre message apparaître lui disant de fermer la bouche, Sasuke compris que la personne qui avait infiltré son téléphone se trouvait dans le bus. Regardant un par un les gens se trouvant à l'intérieur, le jeune Uchiwa n'eut aucun indice sur la personne se trouvant être derrière tout cela, appuyant sur continuer une nouvelle fois, il partit directement sur son application « Note » pour essayer de communiquer avec ce fameux hackeur.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il directement à travers l'application. »

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour recevoir une réponse, seulement une dizaine de seconde plus tard, il voyait déjà son portable afficher un autre message.

« Pour l'instant cela ne te regarde pas, mais si tu veux vraiment mettre un nom sur ma personne appelle moi ISY, à part cela tu as juste à savoir que je ne te veux aucun mal, donc s'il te plait ne te met pas à crier dans tous le bus que quelqu'un a infiltré ton téléphone. »

Tapant nerveusement du pied contre le sol, le ténébreux repartit à l'assaut et lui posa une nouvelle question tout en se remettant à analyser les personnes présentes dans le bus.

« Pourquoi as-tu hacker mon téléphone ? Et comment as-tu fais ? »

Il observa attentivement tous les individus que son regard pouvait croiser pour analyser leurs réactions et fait et gestes, plusieurs étaient en train de dormir ou de regarder le paysage rural par la fenêtre, d'autres lisaient ou étaient en train de discuter et la grande majorité d'entre eux étaient sur leurs portables. Parmi ces derniers se trouvaient un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine et qui était habillé en costume, une femme âgée d'un quarantaine d'années à peu près, deux ou trois enfants, et cinq ou six adolescents de plus ou moins son âge, autrement dis entre 15 ans et 18 ans, et aux styles bien différents.  
Sasuke voulu s'attarder un peu plus sur cette tranche d'âge mais il n'en eu pas le temps, le ou la hackeur ou hackeuse lui avait déjà répondu.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'entraine, il aurait été plus facile d'accéder à un autre téléphone je l'aurais pris lui, mais c'est tombé sur toi. Amusant, non ? Sinon pour ce qui ai de comment j'ai fait il n'y avait rien de plus simple, en acceptant de communiquer avec moi par Bluetooth j'ai pu t'envoyer un logiciel que j'ai conçu et qui m'a permis de m'infiltrer à l'intérieur de ton téléphone sans difficultés. »

Le ténébreux n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'un deuxième message s'afficha.

« Au fait, arrête d'essayer de me chercher, cela ne sert à rien tu ne me trouveras pas. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ? »

* * *

Hello~ !

Petit commencement d'une mini-fiction de quelques chapitres seulement sur le couple SasuSaku encore une fois, c'est une fiction que j'avais imaginé il y a longtemps et que j'ai décidé de commencer aujourd'hui même.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bises, Assimy~ !


	2. Jour 2

« Bonjour »

Regardant son téléphone d'un air noir, Sasuke, assit au fond de son bus matinal, eut une soudaine envie de jeter son cellulaire par la fenêtre. Lui qui pensait qu'après le dernier message qui c'était affiché la veille cela serait terminé, que ce certain ou cette certaine ISY aurait terminé de "s'entraîner" et que cette personne l'aurait laissé tranquille, il se rendit compte à cette instant précis qu'elle n'était pas prête de lui laisser du répit.

« Ravie de voir que tu es enchanté de pouvoir me reparler »

Le jeune Uchiwa tiqua au premier mot, la personne derrière tout cela avait employé le mot "ravie" avec un "e" à la fin, c'était donc une fille. Retrouvant un petit sourire en coin en remarquant cela, le ténébreux alla directement sur son application Note pour pouvoir avoir la confirmation de cela tout en cherchant comment formuler à phrase.

« En voyant ta grammaire, tu serais une fille, je me trompe ? »

Profitant du petit moment que prenait la hackeuse, s'il en croyait ses mots, pour écrire, le jeune brun en profita pour regarder les personnes se trouvant autour de lui pour la énième fois depuis deux jours. Ayant une vue un peu plus globale du bus que la vieille car se trouvant ce jour-là à l'arrière, il remarqua très vite que la plupart des gens étant présents étaient seulement à moitié réveillé et regardaient leurs portables avec fatigue. Parmi eux, il chercha des personnes qui pouvaient être dans son bus le jour précédent, malheureusement il ne reconnut personne en particulier.

« C'était voulu, heureuse de voir que tu ais compris directement le sous-entendu~ »

Regardant le nouveau message arrivant sur son téléphone en souriant très légèrement, le jeune ténébreux pensa que finalement, si ce n'était que discuter avec une inconnue à travers son seul téléphone, ce n'était pas si mal, au moins il ne s'ennuyait pas. Et puis, cela aurait pu être franchement pire en sachant qu'il commençait à apprécier le fait de chercher cette certaine ISY. Il déchanta très vite en voyant le message système disparaître sans qu'il n'ait appuyé sur continuer et son application se fermer pour que son téléphone se dirige de lui-même vers son Facebook.

« Bon maintenant que tu en sais un tout petit peu plus sur moi, je vais devoir passer à l'étape supérieur. Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est très important, et même si je sais que tu seras très réticent vis à vis de cela, ce qui peut se comprendre, j'ai vraiment besoin de le faire. »

Se levant de son siège brusquement en laissant tomber son téléphone sur le coup tandis que son visage se décomposait lentement, le jeune brun ne fit pas attention au regards des gens sur sa personne, pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à lui ? Envoyant un regard encore plus noir que celui en début de trajet à toutes les personnes qui le regardait, le jeune homme se laissa lourdement tomber sur son siège puis récupéra son téléphone où il put voir qu'ISY était retourné sur l'application Note.

« Je sais que tu es énervé, et j'avoue que si cela m'était arrivé cela ne m'aurait pas plu non plus, mais s'il te plait, essaye de comprendre que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix »

Ne prenant pas gare au message qu'il venait de recevoir et décidant de ne pas lui répondre, Sasuke réfléchit un dixième de seconde, puis eu le déclic, et si... Il regarda autour de lui durant un dixième de seconde, mauvaise habitude à ses yeux qu'il avait pris depuis la veille, puis appuya longuement sur la touche de mise en veille de son téléphone histoire de l'éteindre.

* * *

Hello~ !

Second chapitre de cette mini fiction publié, je sais qu'encore une fois il est très court mais c'est aussi le principe de ma fiction.  
Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un saurait, par le plus grand des hasards, si l'orthographe de cette phrase : "Ne prenant pas gare au message" ou si cela s'écrit autrement ? Merci d'avance !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, bises, Assimy~ !


	3. Jour 3

« Bonjour »

Soupirant en voyant un nouveau message apparaître, le brun fut un tantinet déconcerter, décidément il ne s'y attendait pas. En effet le jour précédent, après avoir éteint et rallumé son téléphone, il avait eu le bonheur de constater qu'aucun message n'était réapparu. Il était pourtant resté sur ses garde, sachant que le matin même la hackeuse aurait pu revenir, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, il avait donc pensé être totalement débarrasser de cette nuisance comme il se plaisait à l'appeler intérieurement. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas, et il commençait à sérieusement se demander si cela le serait un jour…

« Tu vas bien ? »

S'il n'avait pas été en publique, l'Uchiwa aurait sûrement éclater d'un rire jaune, l'incongruité de la situation oblige. Sans surprise, son téléphone se contenta de se déplacer vers l'application note ou il put revoir des bribes de leurs anciennes conversation, il décida de lui répondre en sachant qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas.

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien peut-être ? »

Il détourna ensuite le regard de son téléphone quelques instants pour le diriger vers le paysage derrière la fenêtre.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas te voir aujourd'hui. »

Haussant un sourcil à cette révélation, Sasuke regarda les personnes qui se trouvaient dans son bus ce jour-ci. Comme à son habitude il se trouvait à l'arrière du bus, il supposa donc que ISY devait se trouver au devant, ou alors qu'elle était dos à lui.

« Mais j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être la joie, après tout c'est légitime.. »

Cette fois-ci il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire ironique. Levant légèrement les yeux aux ciel, il décida de ne pas répondre à cette phrase, après tout qu'aurait-il put ajouter ? Il observa son téléphone durant quelques minutes, aucuns messages, aucunes application qui s'ouvre. Intrigué, il se demanda si elle avait pu sortir du bus, après tout il aurait largement eu le temps de répondre s'il l'avait voulu. Alors qu'il allait se remettre à utiliser son portable normalement, il soupira une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il vit l'application disparaître pour que Snapchat commence à s'ouvrir. Elle avait donc décider de fouiller dans ses comptes plus personnels, super, il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

« Ton compte Facebook n'est pas très intéressant, normal tu me diras plus personnes n'y va.. Mais ça m'a permit de connaître ton prénom et ton nom, j'ai donc pu aller voir ton Insta hier soir par moi-même. »

Étonné de voir à présent une option répondre au message système à la place d'un des continuer, le brun ne se gêna pas pour le faire.

« Va plutôt faire une partie de Candy Crush au lieu d'aller ouvrir mes snaps, c'est privé. »

Quitte à ce qu'elle continue de la hacker, autant qu'elle fasse autre chose que d'aller voir ce genre d'application. Remarquez, il s'estima heureux qu'elle ne soit pas encore aller fouiller dans ses messages, avec un peu de chance il aurait le temps de les effacer avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

« Honnêtement si c'était utile pourquoi pas, mais ça ne l'est pas. Il va falloir que tu me fasse confiance je ne suis pas ici pour te nuire. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, son téléphone se mit à vibrer plusieurs fois, signe qu'il recevait un appel. Voyant que c'était Itachi, son frère, il secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite mais ne décrocha pas pour autant.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? »

Son téléphone continuait de sonner pendant qu'il lui répondait.

« Si c'est pour que tu nous interromps en te mettant à lui parler à travers mon téléphone, je n'en voit pas l'intérêt. »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin en voyant la réponse.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, du moins pas encore. »

Décidément elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, cette ISY était intéressante, il ne pouvait le nier. Appuyant sur le bouton continuer ne souhaitant pas lui répondre, l'Uchiwa observa son téléphone ouvrir ses snaps de lui même, impuissant. Il put alors voir que Naruto, son meilleur ami, était à la plage avec sa copine Hinata profitant que ce soit vendredi après-midi, que Neji était en train d'étudier, et plus important que Kiba lui avait poser une question sur une soirée que le brun organisait le lendemain. Il lui demandait s'il pouvait inviter une bonne amie à lui. Hésitant légèrement en voyant que la hackeuse lui permettait de répondre à l'Inuzuka, le ténébreux finit par hausser légèrement les épaules et profita de l'occasion qu'elle lui laissait.

« C'est ta nouvelle meuf, t'as rompu avec Ino ?  
\- Non justement, c'est sa meilleure pote.  
\- Elle est mignonne ?  
\- Canon serait plus le mot, elle s'appelle Sakura, mais crois-moi même si elle est grave intéressante, c'est trop compliqué.  
\- Intéressant, dis à Blondie que c'est d'accord, ça le sera toujours de tout façon. »

En effet, la Yamanaka était un peu comme sa petite sœur, il la connaissait depuis le bac-à-sable et avait fait les quatre-cents coups ensemble. Il fut donc assez étonné de ne jamais avoir su l'existence de cette Sakura, enfin, il se dit que c'était l'occasion de la connaître.

« Si ça ce trouve il t'as mytho pour que t'acceptes, ce serait assez amusant comme situation. »

Tiens, il l'avait presque oublié celle-là. Presque. Souriant légèrement malgré tout en lisant son message, il décida de lui répondre, après tout, il risquait de se la coltiner pendant encore un moment, alors autant apprendre à la connaître.

« Je te dirais lundi si tu avais raison si tu veux. »

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de voir une réponse qui l'intrigua plus que de raison.

« Pas la peine, je le saurais bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses. »

Il hésita à lui demander pourquoi elle disait cela, mais il se doutait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Voyant qu'il devait descendre dans quelques arrêts, il demanda à ISY si elle voulait bien lui dire un indice sur son emplacement dans le bus histoire qu'il essaye d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

« Tu ne lâchera pas l'affaire, hein ? Tu ne crois pas que je t'en ai déjà dis assez pour aujourd'hui ? Enfin, si tu veux tout savoir je suis debout, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

Le brun releva soudainement la tête de son portable pour analyser au peigne fin toutes les personnes se trouvant encore dans le bus, malheureusement pour lui sa recherche ne fut pas très fructueuse. Car en effet, à peine avait-il jeter un regard aux personnes debout que directement son regard s'était posé sur une fille aux cheveux étrangement rose. Comme hypnotiser, la première chose qui lui passa par la tête fut de se dire que cette couleur n'était décidément pas commune mais elle n'avait pas l'air comme les autres en général dans tous les cas. Elle était sur son téléphone, tapant très certainement un message à l'une de ses amies tout en bougeant légèrement la tête et ses lèvre au fil de la musique qu'elle écoutait. Il l'observait discrètement tendis qu'elle relevait la tête en se levant, il put ainsi voir ses yeux vert perçant scintiller en voyant qu'elle était arriver à son arrêt, elle était tout simplement canon. Au même moment, il reçut une notification, c'était ISY.

« Dis moi Sasuke, tu as l'air de bien l'aimer cette fille aux cheveux rose ? »

Visiblement, il avait été cramé par la hackeuse et il pouvait deviner son sourire à travers ses mots, il ne lui répondit pas, secrètement blessé dans son égo en remarquant qu'il n'était pas si discret que cela. La rose qu'il observait depuis un petit moment finit par sortir du bus et, légèrement déçu, il reporta son regard vers la fenêtre où il la revit durant quelque instants, elle était toujours avec ses écouteurs mais semblait à présent parler à quelqu'un au téléphone. La jeune fille tourna son intention vers le bus et il croisa son regard émeraude, elle lui sourit légèrement et le cœur du ténébreux rata un battement.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Je suis très heureuse de publier cette partie, c'est la plus longue pour cette fiction jusque là. Honnêtement personnellement je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, selon moi la fin est assez brouillon, enfin j'en suis quand même fière et j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce jour 3 malgré tout. :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bises, Assimy~ !


	4. Jour 4

**« Sasuke, vient m'aider à ranger le salon s'il te plaît ! »**

Soupirant longuement en entendant sa mère l'appeler, le brun mit son jeu-vidéo en pause avant de descendre la rejoindre. En la voyant tapoter un coussin et dépoussiérer la table basse, il ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil interrogateur, honnêtement, à quoi cela servirait-il alors que le soir même une bonne trentaine de personnes allaient fouler le parquet fraîchement ciré et re-salir toute la pièce par la même occasion ? Esquissant un petit sourire moqueur en se disant que ses parents n'étaient pas au courant de ce détail, le jeune homme s'affaira à la tâche de bonne grâce.

 **« Pas de bêtise ce week-end, on ne va pas tarder à partir alors je préfère vous prévenir.** Commença Mikoto en soupirant légèrement.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand vous rentrerez lundi la maison sera encore plus propre que maintenant,** répondit son fils en faisait un petit sourire en coin. **»**

Il entendit sa mère maugréer légèrement que ce n'était pas le problème, Sasuke rit légèrement et enlaça sa mère qui avait enfin posé son chiffon pour la rassurer. Une heure plus tard, les parents Uchiwa rappelèrent à leurs enfants que s'ils avaient la moindre problème ils pouvaient les appeler à tout heures de la journée puis partirent pour un week-end en amoureux bien mérité.

 **« Toujours d'actualité ta soirée ?** Demanda alors Itachi une fois qu'ils purent voir la voiture de leur père s'éloigner.

 **\- Toujours.** Sasuke sourit avant de passer deux billets de vingt euros à son frère. **Pour l'alcool, je te fais confiance, mes potes apportent ce qu'il faut aussi. »**

Son frère se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête puis ajouta que son groupe d'amis risquaient de s'incruster. Le cadet haussa les épaules signe qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, du moment qu'ils avaient ses bouteilles à l'heure, puis retourna dans sa chambre tranquillement. Alors que Sasuke passait le temps en continuant de jouer et de parler à ses amis, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et, soupirant légèrement en voyant que son portable affichait seize heures passé, décida de descendre enfin afin d'aller ouvrir.

 **« Salut.** Fit la voix légèrement moqueuse de Kiba en voyant le ténébreux encore dans les vapes. **Comme promis, on vient aider à préparer. »**

Semblant de souvenir tout d'un coup qu'il avait demandé la veille au soir à l'Inuzuka s'il pouvait passer avant que la soirée ne commence histoire de l'aider à déplacer les meubles et cacher les objets fragiles, l'Uchiwa sourit légèrement et fit un check à son ami avant d'apercevoir, nullement étonné, Ino juste derrière lui.

 **« Tu pourrais t'habiller quand même !** Fit-elle sous un ton de reproche en apercevant le torse dénudé du brun. **Franchement aucuns efforts, elle va être contente quand elle va arriver...** Marmonna t-elle en secouant sa longue chevelure blonde.

 **\- Qui ça ?** Demanda t-il après avoir fait la bise à son amie.

 **\- Sakura,** intervint l'autre brun, **tu sais la meuf dont je t'ai parlé hier. »**

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin en se souvenant de leur conversation.

 **« Ha ouais,** fit-il sans se départir de son sourire, **la meuf canon. »**

Kiba ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et la Yamanaka leur envoya un regard noir. Au même moment, le téléphone du brun vibra légèrement sur la table à manger sans qu'il n'y fasse attention pour autant.

 **« Sasuke je te préviens, pas touche.** Fit la blonde en sortant des pizza et des bouteilles qu'elle ne se gêna pas pour aller mettre au frigo rapidement suivie des deux garçons. **C'est ma meilleure amie, et je t'avoue que j'ai pas envie de l'entendre se plaindre demain matin en disant qu'elle a recommencé à briser des coeurs.**

 **\- Faudrait déjà qu'il en vaille le coup !** Cria soudainement une nouvelle voix féminine dans l'entrée. **»**

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire rire les deux jeune homme et Ino leva les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement.

 **« On verra, Blondie.** Souffla l'Uchiwa en souriant avant de se diriger vers la pièce où la nouvelle arrivante se trouvait. **»**

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la chevelure rose de la jeune femme, il ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur d'accélérer, c'était la fille du bus, celle qu'il avait aperçu la veille.

 **« Bonjour,** fit l'Haruno en lui souriant malicieusement. **»**

Une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu lui tortura l'esprit un instant, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Presque figée, le brun ne se reprit que quelques seconde plus tard lorsque Ino déboula dans la pièce et récupéra le sac à main de la rose en y sortant un sweat qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler.

 **« Salut,** finit par dire Sasuke en esquissant un sourire charmeur.

 **\- Jolie tenue, j'espère que tu restes comme ça ce soir aussi.** Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se faire entraîner par sa meilleure amie qui voulait à tout prix lui faire visiter. **»**

Se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, le jeune homme sourit, canon, c'était le mot.

 **« Alors ?** Demanda l'Inuzuka curieux. **»**

Le ténébreux n'eut pas besoin de parler, Kiba avait déjà sa réponse en suivant le regard de son ami qui ne lâchait pas la rose des yeux. Ricanant légèrement, il se dit que la soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

Le reste de la journée se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les heures passaient et chacun s'était trouvé quelque chose à faire en attendant que dix-neuf heures sonne. Comme prévu l'Uchiwa et l'Inuzuka s'étaient occupés de tout préparer en déplaçant les meubles pour faire de la place et les filles avaient décidé de faire des petits-fours, en sachant que Naruto serait présent, il valait mieux prévoir le plus de nourritures possible.

 **« Ça travaille dur dites-moi !** S'exclama l'aîné Uchiwa d'un ton ironique en passant dans le salon où les quatre amis étaient à présent réunis, assis sur les canapés en discutant joyeusement.

 **\- Comme tu peux le voir, on se tue à la tache.** Répondît Sakura en riant légèrement.

 **\- T'as ce que je t'ai demandé Ita' ?** Demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Sur la table de la cuisine,** répondit-il d'un air désintéressé, **mais dis-moi on ne se connaît pas ?** S'adressa-il cette fois à l'Haruno en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

 **\- Saky voici Itachi, le frère de Sasuke.** Intervint Ino. **Itachi, Sakura, ma meilleure amie. »**

Le concerné acquiesça d'un sourire charmeur et commença à faire connaissance avec la rose, ignorant royalement les regards noirs que son petit frère lui lançait. Soupirant légèrement en voyant que son frère l'ignorait mais surtout que la rose ne semblait pas faire attention à lui, le brun se renfrogna légèrement sous les rires moqueurs de Kiba. Heureusement pour lui, la torture ne dura pas très longtemps, car à peine quelques minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvrît et laissa apparaître un grand blond et sa copine.

 **« Salut Sask'ey !** Cria ce dernier en déboulant dans le salon tout aussi vite.

 **\- La sonnette, tu connais Naruto ?** Demanda l'Uchiwa d'un air blasé. **»**

Son meilleur ami lui répondit par un grand sourire et alla dire bonjour à tout le monde, très vite suivit d'une jeune fille qui était accroché à son bras. Les présentations se firent rapidement, la jeune fille qui accompagnait l'Uzumaki se nommait Hinata, c'était une petite brunette très mignonne mais assez timide. Sakura sympathisa très rapidement avec elle et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les trois seules filles présentes partirent se préparer dans une chambre d'amis.

Une bonne heure plus tard, la plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivés et la fête s'installait doucement, certains commençaient déjà à danser pendant que d'autres se contentaient de discuter ou de commencer des jeux typiques de ce genre de soirée. Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru, un ami à l'Uchiwa, faisaient bien évidement partis de ces deux derniers groupes de personnes. En effet, accoudés contre les canapés du salon, ils s'étaient lancés dans un pari un peu stupide : à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le prénom de l'un d'eux ou que quelqu'un les abordait, ils devaient boire une gorgée de leur boisson. Le premier à terminer trois verres payait un restaurant aux deux autres, de quoi commencer la soirée en douceur selon les dires du blond.

 **« Naruto arrête de boire,** gronda gentiment Hinata en arrivant avec Sakura tandis que l'Uzumaki reprenait une gorgée à l'entente de son prénom, **j'ai** **pas envie d'avoir encore à te retenir de faire un strip-tease à Neji à vingt-deux heures. »**

Alors que le blond rougit légèrement en entendant sa petite-amie, le reste du petit groupe éclata de rire. Il était vrai que cette soirée avait été mémorable grâce à cela, la scène avait été plutôt cocasse et Neji restait encore traumatisé de cet événement.

 **« Pas de ma faute si je l'ai confondu avec toi..** Maugréa t-il en se renfrognant légèrement.

 **\- J'aurais aimé voir ça.** Fit la rose en riant de plus belle.

 **\- Crois-moi, ça reste gravé dans nos mémoires.** Le ténébreux sourit. **J'ai toujours la vidéo d'ailleurs si tu veux.**

 **\- Tu m'avais dis que tu l'avais supprimé !** Protesta son meilleur ami d'un air choqué. **»**

Le brun lui répondit qu'il avait mentit et l'Haruno profita des cris de désespoir de l'Uzumaki pour glisser discrètement à Sasuke qu'elle en serait ravie.

 **« Je te montre ça tout à l'heure ne t'inquiète pas.** Répondît-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

 **\- Vous jouiez à quoi d'ailleurs ?** Demanda t-elle en observant leurs verres déjà terminé sur la table basse.

 **\- Un jeu stupide,** fit Shikamaru d'un air l'as avant de sourire franchement en voyant le verre vide de l'un d'eux. **D'ailleurs Naruto, tu nous dois un restau'. »**

Et alors que les cris de lamentation du blond reprirent, de nouveaux éclats de rire se firent entendre. Décidément Sakura ne regrettait pas du tout de s'être fait embarquer dans cette soirée par sa meilleure amie, elle était très très loin de s'ennuyer. De son côté Sasuke ne parvenait pas a détacher ses yeux de la rose, elle était décidément à son goût, son petit short noir et son débardeur blanc lui sciait à ravir et ses long cheveux rose relevés en chignon laissaient apparaître deux longues boucles d'oreilles qui pendaient autour de son visage parfait. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils en prenant conscience de ce qu'il pensait, le jeune brun soupira depuis qu'elle était arrivé il n'avait qu'une envie, lui parler. Malheureusement la jeune fleur semblait toujours trop occupée pour ça.

 **« Je vais me chercher autre chose à boire,** fit soudainement la fille de ses pensées en jetant un coup d'œil à son verre vide, **quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? »**

Prenant cela comme un signe, l'Uchiwa laissa ses amis commander ce qu'ils voulaient puis prit la parole en disant qu'il venait l'aider. La rose lui répondit par un beau sourire et ils partirent préparer les différentes boissons pour leurs amis. Cela ne leur prit pas plus de cinq minutes, discutant un peu de la soirée entre temps, ils distribuèrent ensuite les différents verres avant de s'installer côte à côte dans un canapé.

 **« On a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler toi et moi,** commença le ténébreux en regardant Temari et Shikamaru se chicaner gentiment avant de reporter son regard sur la rose, **tu habites à Konoha depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Depuis trois ans maintenant,** voyant le regard étonné que le brun lui lançait elle continua, **mais l'année dernière je suis partie pendant quelques mois aux Brésil, c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré au paravant.**

 **\- Seule ? »**

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson. L'Uchiwa, lui, ne put empêcher un air étonné d'apparaître sur son visage, elle avait du cran.

 **« Les études j'imagine.** Fit-il en esquissant un petit sourire en coin.

 **\- Absolument pas.** Répondît Sakura en riant. **A vrai dire je suis partie pour l'expérience, pour sortir de ma zone de confort et vivre quelque chose de nouveaux. Après il est vrai que ça m'a beaucoup apporté pour ma scolarité, mais ce n'était pas ma motivation de base. »**

Souriant de plus belle, Sasuke commença à comprendre les mots qu'avait utilisé Kiba pour définir la jeune fille la veille. Elle était effectivement très intéressante mais une relation avec elle devait être compliqué ; l'Haruno semblait assez inaccessible, elle aimait visiblement s'amuser mais surtout sa notion de liberté semblait être très importante pour elle. Malgré tout, cela ne découragea pas le beau ténébreux bien au contraire, il adorait les défis.

 **« Sakura parle su-per bien Brésilien Sas'key !** Cria soudainement Naruto déjà bien éméché en passant par là. **Elle m'a montré tout à l'heure c'était fou, tu devrais l'entendre !**

 **\- Effectivement je parle assez bien Portugais.** Fit-elle en éclatant de rire sous la naïveté du blond tandis que le ténébreux affichait un air blasé. **»**

À cet instant, la musique de fond changea soudainement. C'était l'une de celle que l'Haruno et la Yamanaka ne cessait d'écouter en ce moment, jetant un regard à l'enceinte, la rose ne fut pas surprise de voir sa meilleure amie lui faire signe de la rejoindre. Souriante, elle s'excusa au près du brun qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur et rejoignit la blonde qui commençait déjà à se déhancher accompagné d'Hinata et Temari qui avait enfin lâché leurs copains respectifs. Très vite Sakura se mit à danser et chanter à son tour, riant avec Ino en commençant un collé-serré, elle ignorèrent les sifflements et cris appréciateurs de leurs amis et continuèrent de s'amuser.

Haussant un sourcil en voyant l'audace de la rose a qui il parlait quelque seconde plus tôt, Sasuke rit légèrement, c'était certain, il aurait une danse avec elle avant la fin de la soirée. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il remarqua en soupirant légèrement que son verre était vide, il se leva donc pour la énième fois de la soirée et partit se chercher un autre verre avant d'apercevoir son portable sur la table de la cuisine.

Et c'est en jetant pour la première fois de la journée un coup d'œil à son téléphone qui n'avait pas bougé depuis ce matin, que Sasuke faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

 **« Bonjour »**

 **{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}•{•}**

Hello !

Tout d'abord j'espère de tout coeur que vous excuserez mon énorme retard, je vous avoue que cette partie a été très difficile à écrire et comme je voulais m'avancer dans les chapitres qui vont suivre pour être plus régulière je n'au pas pu faire autrement.

J'espère vraiment que ce Jour 4 vous aura plut, personnellement je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser mais je me dis que les chapitres suivant le rattrape un petit peu. :)

En tous cas, sachez qu'à présent les chapitres sortiront tous les lundis, en espérant que cette histoire vous plait toujours ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bises, Assimy.


End file.
